


son of the son of a sailor

by marsagooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Dark Magic, Death Eater Harry Potter, Dissociation, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I mean they are but not anymore, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Pirates, Witchcraft, idk if they'll actually be pirates but rn the title is a jimmy buffett song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsagooo/pseuds/marsagooo
Summary: 1.walpurgia black will not let her family die, an unexpected savior comes in the form of a yet unnamed baby2.??stuff mars writes at 1 am while listening to music and has an urgent need to publish'relatably pathetic', described as 'anxious and out of breath' by friends and familyactual stories will be published under kataidahlia
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., They are a baby, Walburga Black & Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	1. baby!

**Author's Note:**

> this is like... the first fiction thing i've ever written yet and i was just anxious to post Something to see how it is received x
> 
> also pls help i can't choose a title so currently tis a ~working title~

if ur reading this skip this chapter, this is something from notes app that i pasted in here and don't want to lose, actual content starts next chapter x

An exceedingly pale woman, her age appears to be ambiguous, has just appeared at the door of a flat belonging to one Sirius Orion Black. Upon the incarceration of her eldest son, Walpurgia felt there was never a better time to find out where he had been staying these past four years. How, exactly, her just turned twenty two year old spawn had ended up in a maximum security prison, she did not know. But anyways, the flat, she waved a gloved hand in front of the latch and the door clicked open, foolish Sirius, relying on his magical signature to secure whatever worthless belongings were in here. The studio was, surprisingly, quite organised and cleanly, she cast a homenem revelio, thus becoming aware of the presence of a baby, a baby! She knew that horrid Potter boy had had a child with a mudblood, and this childs whereabouts were unknown, but Sirius would not have taken the Potters child. 'Whose child could this be?' Walpurgia thought to herself, she decided to take this child, its not kidnapping if the child is in your, albeit disowned, sons' flat is it. She could perform a bloodline identifying ritual once she returned home, hoping (praying) that this child was in some way related to her, as the aforementioned ritual had a high chance of irreparably damaging anyone not related to the *ahem* Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Even then the child could be a halfblood, some mudblood's spawn, or even worse a creature, well, if this poor child was any sort of filthy half breed she would be tempted to put it out of its misery. 

12 Grimmauld Place, 03/11/81  
Ideally, this ritual involved a male and a female member of the family but, Arcturus was away, Orion, dead, Pollux, dead, Cygnus, away, Dorea, dragon pox if Walpurgia remembered correctly, alas Walpurgia would have to conduct this ritual alone. She removed the obsidian ritual blade from behind the portrait of Sirius I, summoned Kreacher to bring down her scrying mirror, and put the baby down on the table, still swaddled in its blanket, oh Circe, what is that repulsive smell, well, if this thing revealed itself to be worthy Walpurgia would not hesitate in hiring a nanny elf. Walpurgia fired off a litany of infant friendly charms at the babe, cleansing it and putting it to sleep. She nicked the babies foot, allowing its blood to drip into the dagger, and inserted the dagger under the mirror. Walburga occluded, 'mind magic is black magic' they said, lest she have any delusions that falsely told her the babies parentage. She gazed into the mirror, her piercing grey eyes concentrating on where the blood was pooling underneath the mirror, two figures started to appear, one with long hair, another with short, a man and woman, she hoped, a man and a man would guarantee this child has already been involved in a ritual.  
"Sirius? You? You had a CHILD and did not tell me?" Walpurgia demanded at the mirror, the reflection of Sirius merely sneered and held up his middle finger, Walpurgia was blissfully unaware of what this meant.  
And the other man, unmoving, already dead, yet vaguely familiar, 'who are you?' she thought, and suddenly it came to her "Dorea?"  
"Are you Dorea's child?" Walpurgia asked, a mist that seemed to indicate 'yes' entered her mind.  
She had been aware of the Last Potters fall from grace when he had married a mudblood a year before, although that hardly mattered now as it seemed Sirius had not gone as far from his roots as everyone had thought and had performed an illegal adoption ritual on this child.

"Does Mistress Gia wish for Kreacher to prepare a nursery for the child?"

Walpurgia jumped out of her musings, "Oh, I suppose so" she responded, she must keep this child, one of her children imprisoned and a traitor, the other missing, this child was the blessing she didn't know she needed, thrice-Black, she thought, now that she realized it, this child did have a familiar aura.


	2. hunter (future defenestration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worms in my brain  
> fuck the pain away  
> written in 30 minutes, no beta, once again  
> mayhaps what the kids call 'plot bunny'

Two days ago the notorious death row death eaters of Azkaban had been 'liberated' by the dark lord, and today, one Harry Evans had been marked by said dark lord. 

Anyone who claims to be a 'good Slytherin' is a liar, of course they may *seem* accepting and willing to change, that is a lie. Harry had been 'accepted' into Slytherin and the homes of the Malfoys and Rowles, but at a price, and today, he had paid. Hufflepuffs may be fanatically loyal and isolationist to an extreme, but at least they don't coerce 16 year olds to join terrorist organizations. If Harry hadn't been in Slytherin he probably wouldn't have killed his muggle 'caretakers' and most certainly wouldn't have considered making a horcrux, thankfully he hadn't gone through with that. The one good thing he got out of that horrible house was learning the identity of his father and access to the house that had been essentially 'his' for the past two summers.

Unknown to Harry, the notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black, had Not been broken out of Azkaban with his fellow deatheaters, however, Sirius Had seized the opportunity to escape. With the chaos of the break of his many distant cousins serving as a distraction, Sirius Black and Bartemius Crouch Jr. had managed to escape Azkaban as well that foggy night. 

As of now Harry Evans is sitting in the downstairs powder room, lit by a single candelabra of number 12, grimmauld place. Chainsmoking a pack of marlboro 27s and taking shots of some sort of herbal liquor, that is probably better used as a cold tonic or antiseptic. He fails to hear the front door open, but he does feel the wards swoosh and allow someone in. 'Wow' he thinks, 'wonder who's here, hopefully not Bellatrix' he simply leans against the door and slumps down, coughing. Stomping is heard, then the pitter patter of a dog with untrimmed nails. 'Human or dog, or a human and a dog, wait, of course it's a human and a dog, oh wait, WEREWOLF!', Harry grabs his wand and crawls around to face the door, wand ready, forgetting that it is literally the new moon. Harry squats with wand tightly gripped and grabs onto the doorknob that Should burn him for being a halfblood, but mysteriously never does, and struggles to stand, swaying. 

"Whose there?" he calls out roughly.

There is no response, Harry grapples for the candelabra and finds it stuck to a useless tiny table. He uses it to light a final cig and then swishes the candles out, grabbing the candelabra to use as a potential weapon, it hangs heavy from his substance slack right arm.

"Fuck." Harry states to no one in particular.  
Harry mutters a lumos and grabs the outside of the door frame, none of the hall lights on his side of the house are on, but he can see some ominously glowing gas lamps in the entryway and above the staircase leading up past Mrs Black's portrait, thankfully sleeping. Harry creeps down the hallway and across the kitchen, assuming the intruder has gone upstairs, and intending to follow him. 

On the second floor he hears "Fuck, Barty, mate" and the quiet click of a door being closed.  
Harry clears his throat rather loudly.  
He pauses and waits, impatiently assumes these people didn't hear him, and approaches the door. Wand in marked and sore left arm, candlestick in right, Harry turns the doorknob and peers into the unmarked room.  
He can vaguely make out some sheet covered furniture, and a sheet on the floor in the center of the room.  
He hears grunting and movement from a dark blob near the back of the room "Whossit?" a gruff voice demands.  
"Who are You, and what are you doing in My house?" Harry growls, but not very much, considering how tired and sore he is. At this point, Harry realizes he should have gone to bed hours ago, but now here he is, 3 am, shirtless, drunk, a member of a hate group, and an unwilling host to two unknown entities. "Look man, I guess you and your dog can stay here for tonight but only because I'm too out of it to deal with you right now" Harry drops the candlestick with a clang, dramatically swishing the petticoat he was wearing.  
(He had been peer pressured into buying them by Rosier last year because they were apparently 'a vital piece of a respectable witches wardrobe', ignoring that Harry was not, in fact, a witch.)  
Harry stumbled back up another flight of stairs and dragged himself into Walburga Black's bedroom, flopping onto her obscenely large curtained bed, and quickly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello  
> guess who harry's dad is (if you wish ahaha)  
> this is something that has been in my head for months but i have Zero motivation  
> anyways, why aren't there Any barty crouch jr redemption stories, if there are any, please rec bc y'all know i'm never going to write a real story


End file.
